Mi segunda Oportunidad
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Cuatro diferentes puntos de vista de la vida de Trunks creciendo como el hijo del Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Algunas veces, cuando ves el dolor de otros, lo único que puedes ver es el tuyo. EXTREMADAMENTE ANGTS. MUY DARK. Traducción no Oficial de "My Second Time Around" de djFusion.
1. I

**Mi Segunda Oportunidad**

**Por DjFusion**

**I  
**

_Nota de Mya: otra traducción no autorizada y narrada en primera persona, tiene en común con __**Nunca te vayas**__ el género, muy angst, y que la autora hace mucho muuucho tiempo no se conecta. Así que como la otra, si ella me pidiera eliminarla lo haré sin dudarlo, vale?_

**DjFusion: this translation will be deleted if you want to.**

**Link al original: fanfiction(punto)net /s/1097738/**

* * *

Quiero a mi hijo. Nunca ha habido ninguna duda al respecto. Siempre ha sido todo para mí – Mi niño perfecto que no podría hacer nada malo.

Bueno, casi nada malo.

_Es _un niño creciendo con sangre Saiyajin corriendo por sus venas, y muy probablemente lo que sería considerado como un "juego rudo" para un niño normal para el mío sería tumbar la casa. No obstante, a pesar de todo, creo que recibe de mí más amor que el que otros niños reciben de sus dos padres. La única diferencia es que tengo que hacerlo. Por él. Para compensar lo que necesita tan desesperadamente y nunca recibe.

Miré a través de la ventana de la cocina hacia un lugar familiar. Por millonésima vez esta semana, mi hijo de siete años estaba en el patio, tocando la puerta pesada de acero de la Cámara de Gravedad, intentando captar la atención del guerrero que estaba adentro. Dejé de hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo para ver lo que ocurriría a continuación, como si ya no lo supiera.

Una voz estruendosa salió de adentro de la nave espacial de metal que estaba frente a mi patio. Pude oírlo fácilmente desde adentro de la casa. Demonios, pude sentirlo. No me imagino que recibió Trunks desde un rango tan cercano.

—¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, MOCOSO! ¡NO VOY A DESPERDICIAR MI TIEMPO HOY ENTRENANDO A UN NIÑO MESTIZO QUE NO PUEDE PELEAR TODAVÍA!

Pero en lugar de la reacción habitual del niño de callarse y sentarse en las escaleras, aunque parecía mentira, le respondió.

—Bien por ti, Trunks, —Me encontré susurrando en voz baja.

—¡No, papá! ¡Ahora puedo pelear! ¡Estoy aprendiendo a ser un guerrero como tú! —Su voz se oía casi como si estuviese rogando, pero nunca titubeó. Sabía que le estaba tomando cada gramo de coraje responderle a su padre, pero supongo que todos tienen su punto de quiebre. Incluso el hijo de el poderoso Príncipe Saiyajin, pese a haberle tomado toda una vida liberarlo. El sonido del vapor siseó mientras la habitación se despresurizaba

De alguna manera, pensé que Trunks de verdad esperaba que su súplica funcionara.

—¿_Papá_?

Vegeta ha sido conocido por tener malos días, o malísimos, si prefieres llamarlos así, pero este fue el ganador. Honestamente, no sabía qué esperar por la reacción que tenía en el rostro, parecía como si estuviese intentando atravesar a nuestro hijo con la mirada, pero sabía que no sería bueno. —¿Qué, mocoso? ¿Eres idiota? ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Bueno, eso no estuvo tan mal. Como se veía, pensaba que de verdad lo atacaría con violencia, obligándome a tener que lidiar con un niño asustado corriendo a la casa… otra vez. Agucé el odio porque sabía que la pequeña voz a punto de salir seguramente sería débil y derrotada.

Por segunda vez esa tarde, el niño demostró que estaba equivocada.

—¡Pero papá, ahora soy fuerte! ¡He aprendido un montón y quiero mostrarte! ¡Ahora puedo entrenar contigo! —Sus puños se apretaron, intentando parecer molesto, como su padre. —Puedo hacer muchas cosas ahora! La mamá de Goten me ense…

Y aquí vamos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿_La mujer de Kakarotto_? Esa mujer no es quien para intentar entrenarte. Ella es tan estúpida como lo fue su esposo. -

—...Pero, De verdad soy muy fuerte ahora, papá! ¿Me entrenarás? Chichi y Goten creen que soy muy fuerte también, —la actuación de niño rudo de Trunks estaba comenzando a disiparse. —Yo...

Su discurso fue interrumpido cuando Vegeta tomó enérgicamente su brazo y lo llevó a rastras al centro del patio. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial de la cámara de Gravedad, lo empujó para quedar a una distancia decente de espacio entre ellos.

—¿Crees que tienes algo que probarme, mocoso? Bueno, vamos a ver, —se mofó. —Muéstrame ese "poder" que repentinamente obtuviste. –

Pude ver a Trunks tragar. Y yo también lo hice.

Mientras miraba la escena que se llevaba a cabo a través de la ventana, me di cuenta de que me estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que debería. Digo, he estado preparándome por ese momento desde que Trunks nació, diciéndome que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Vegeta comenzara a entrenarlo – dejando atrás a mi niño pequeño e inocente que prefería pelear con figuras de acción y amigos imaginarios en lugar de gente real con poderes que aun no entiendo. Que ha llegado a la casa llorándome – en el peor de los casos – con las rodillas raspadas y espinas, me deja ahora a la expectativa de ojos amoratados y huesos rotos. Supongo que debí saber desde el principio que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Saiyajin dentro de él finalmente saliera.

Temblé ante la idea, tan inevitable como lo era.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de procesar mis temores, Trunks se encontraba en posición, sus pies pequeños estaban plantados firmemente en el suelo, sus músculos miniaturas estaban flexionados bajo su camiseta extra-grande. Vegeta no se movió. Ni siquiera para seguirle la corriente. En su lugar, sencillamente se paró con los brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido en forma de "V", como todos los días de su vida acá en la Tierra y yo podía adivinar que Trunks estaba asustado hasta los huesos, no es por lo que tiene que probar, sino por el hecho que su padre estaba prestándole un poquito de verdadero interés.

Se elevó sobre sus pies y lanzó un golpe directo al rostro de Vegeta, pero fue bloqueado fácilmente. No hubo combate en esa ocasión, lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con una patada lateral a un costado. Vegeta esta vez dejó que lo golpeara, pero no se movió ni un poco, prácticamente se burló de él por su falta de reacción, salvo por un tic en la cara. Así siguió por algunos minutos sin que cambiara, y pude ver que Trunks estaba frustrándose. Estoy segura de que la pelea, o lo que sea que haya tenido con Chichi cuando lo llevé a su casa para que jugara con Goten, fue un poco diferente ahora con el actual Hombre Más Poderoso de la Tierra. Pero yo conocía muy bien a mi hijo, y que se burlaran de él era algo que no manejaba con dignidad todavía. En absoluto.

—¡Vamos papá! Quiero pelear contigo, —logró suplicar con la respiración entrecortada, con los puños aún cerrados con fuerza. —¿_Papá_?

Vegeta repentinamente tomó un puñado del cabello de su hijo y lo levantó del suelo, dejando sus pies pendidos del aire mientras él intentaba prenderse a sus muñecas, luchando para liberarse. No creí haber visto pánico en el rostro de Trunks hasta este momento. Quien sabe en qué tono de blanco me puse.

Me paralicé.

—¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Tú eres una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Vete de aquí y no me molestes hasta que tengas algo de poder que demostrar! ¿ENTIENDES? —grita a sólo unos milímetros de su rostro. —aunque no espero mucho viniendo de ti. Cabello lavanda, ojos azules… dudo que haya algo de Saiyajin en ti. -

Lo tiró a la grama frente a él como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, pero Trunks se apoyó con sus manos antes de darse un golpe. Sin decir otra palabra, Vegeta le da la espalda y regresa a la Cámara de Gravedad, remarcándose en voz alta antes de tirar la puerta.

—…incluso conmigo presente, esta versión está probando ser un desperdicio. -

No pude moverme.

Sentí las lágrimas caer por mi rostro, pero no pude moverme.

Debí haber salido corriendo. Debí haber detenido todo esto antes de que pasara, pero ahora estaba viendo a mi hijo a través de la ventana, con los ojos vidriosos, todavía sentado en la grama donde estaba tirado mientras su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar. Escuché la máquina encenderse de nuevo, indicando que esta particular sesión de vinculación afectiva entre padre e hijo había terminado.

Sus manos pequeñas se agarraron al pasto, excavando la tierra. Rogué para que me sorprendiera otra vez sacando fuerzas de la nada – sólo levántate, sacúdete el sucio de la ropa y estarás bien – pero eso no sucedió.

Trunks bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. _¡Mi hijo estaba llorando! _Jamás en sus siete años había visto o siquiera oído a mi hijo llorar de verdad. No como cuando era un bebé gruñón que quería ser alimentado, o cuando se había sacado los dientes frontales la vez que él y Goten pensaron que aprenderían a volar por sí mismos. No, esto era diferente. Vi con impotencia mientras suprimía el hipo y llanto que estremecía su cuerpo, rompiendo su cuerpo en mil pedazos mientras experimentaba de primera mano la indiferencia total de su padre. Como no importaba lo que hiciera, nada jamás sería lo suficientemente bueno.

Quería tanto correr hacia la maldita máquina, tumbar la puerta a patadas y golpear al insensible de mi esposo por romperle el corazón a mi niño – por causar con tanta facilidad las lágrimas que corrían libremente por su rostro. Pero antes de siquiera poder dar un paso hacia la puerta, Trunks entró corriendo a la casa, llorando mientras me pasaba y subía las escaleras hasta su habitación. Lo seguí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Una vez que llegué al final de las escaleras con el corazón en la boca, noté que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta, pero una mirada cautelosa dentro me reveló que no estaba. Mientras pausaba para recuperar el aliento por la corrida, escuché un tenue llanto viniendo del baño y ni un segundo después un golpe fuerte. La voz se incrementó a un volumen tremendo mientras cruzaba el pasillo frenéticamente hasta mi hijo. La puerta no estaba cerrada. Así que entré.

—¿Trunks, cariño? ¿Estás bien? —ya sabía que no lo estaba. No sé porqué tuve que preguntar eso.

Abrí la puerta completamente y note que el espejo del baño sobre el lavamanos se había roto por el golpe de un puño en el medio. Me di la vuelta y encontré a mi hijo sentado en el piso en una esquina, con las rodillas en el pecho, llorando casi al punto de la histeria.

Me agaché para ponerme a su nivel. —Trunks, está bien corazón. T-todo va a estar bien. —Más cosas que probablemente no necesitaba decir.

Todo el cuerpo de Trunks se tensó y se apretó a sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos. El dolor que estaba experimentando se estaba volviendo el mío, pero no sabía qué más hacer, mirando con impotencia como se le desgarraba la voz mientras lloraba con más fuerza aun. Un dolor profundo y devastador que nunca podría entender como él. Su cuerpo estaba temblando desenfrenadamente y casi comenzaba a pensar que iba a perder el control. ¿Pero cómo? Si sólo es un niño de siete años.

Pero de repente pude sentir un chasquido. Su llanto rompió a un grito furioso, causando que todo en los estantes cayera al suelo y que las losas bajo él se quebraran. Su voz ahora sonaba como si estuviera sintiendo verdadero dolor en lugar de sólo estar molesto, como si cada vez que se vaciaran sus pulmones, inhalara brusca y profundamente para llorar aún más. Su cabello lavanda comenzó a ponerse de punta, tiñéndose de un color dorado justo frente a mis ojos mientras caía hacia atrás, horrorizada ante lo que le estaba ocurriendo a mi hijo. Nunca antes había visto a alguien transformándose en Super Saiyajin desde tan cerca, pero asumo que eso es lo que fue.

Estiró los brazos violentamente, desmoronando la pared y la bañera a su lado mientas sus músculos comenzaban a crecer y definirse visiblemente. Mi bebé estaba sintiendo dolor y yo no podía hacer nada! Quería abrazarlo – tranquilizarlo por lo que estaba pasándole, pero tenía miedo. Tenía tanto miedo de abrazar a mi propio hijo – por lo que podría pasarnos, aún si no pudiese controlarlo.

Él continuo arremetiendo, destruyendo todo alrededor con la fuerza pura que ejercía su cuerpo y pude comenzar a sentir como los cimientos de la casa temblaban. Su estructura estaba casi deformándose bajo el enorme estrés.

Y allí estaba yo, con un miedo atroz de acercarme a él – viendo su cuerpo hecho pedazos mientras le rogaba a Dendé que lo ayudara, que detuviera lo que le estaba pasando. No podía observar y dejar que esto pasara! Estaba incontrolable y violento, pero todavía era mi hijo… allí en algún lugar.

Gateé hasta él y lo envolví con mis brazos tan fuerte como pude, intentando desesperadamente protegerlo, aunque más que todo de sí mismo. Mientras sostenía la parte posterior de su cabeza, pude sentir el calor que irradiaba mi ropa, casi quemando mi ropa al tacto y logrando que mi cabello se erizara por la estática de la energía. Nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida.

—Aquí estoy, Trunks. Aquí está Mami, —intenté no sonar tan aterrada como él. Pero mientras me aferraba a él con todas las fuerzas que tenía, comencé a sentir como poco a poco él abandonaba su transformación, dejándome nada más que un niñito de cabello lavanda llorando suavemente en mis brazos. Casi al instante, estaba reducido únicamente a una masa temblorosa y asustada y me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que no estaba en mis mejores condiciones.

—Shhhh, está bien. Ya todo terminó, —intenté consolarlo mientras descansaba mi cabeza en la suya, acariciando gentilmente su espalda.

—Yo... lo, lo si-siento, mamá... —lloró suavemente. Sus palabras me rompieron el corazón. Aquí estaba, disculpándose conmigo cuando yo fui quien no pude ayudarlo. —Yo-yo n-no quería…—dice sin aliento, esnifando en lágrimas.

—No no, cariño. No es tu culpa. Está bien. Shhh, todo está bien, —susurré. —Te quiero tanto, Trunks. Todo va a estar bien. —me pregunté si estaba intentando convencerlo a él o a mí.

Nos sentamos en el baño por un rato, llorando y abrazándonos, sabiendo que las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora. Él ya no era mi pequeñín indefenso, a quien podía cuidar y mimar – quien me buscaba para que lo protegiera de todo lo que él no sabía que podía lastimarlo en el mundo.

No, ese niño se ha ido ahora.

Alisé su cabello sedoso, recordando cómo luciría dentro de algunos años, pensando que esta vez tendría una vida mejor – la otra yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por salvarlo de tener que convertirse en ese joven triste que tuvo que crecer demasiado rápido por su increíble responsabilidad. Quería abrazarlo para siempre y decirle que todo iba a estar mejor esta vez. Pero esta vez, él tenía el dolor de un corazón roto por otra razón – otra que su otro yo nunca tuvo la experiencia de serle negada.

Mi hijo esta vez conoce a su padre… aunque ahora pienso que así es más duro.

Por como luce mi baño, probablemente lo es~

* * *

07/11/2012

**Mi Segunda Oportunidad**

**Por DjFusion**


	2. II

**Mi Segunda Oportunidad**

**Por DjFusion**

**II**

* * *

Odio a Trunks.

No, espera. No lo digo en serio.

Trunks es un gran niño, de verdad. Sin duda, es más fuerte de lo que fui a su edad. Eso es seguro. Odio decirlo, pero aun con sólo ocho años, estoy muy seguro de que podría derrotarme en un combate.

Pero cada vez que lo veo, y miro fijamente esa carita molesta suya, no hace más que recordarme lo que perdí – lo que ella me hizo – y no importa cuánto intente ver las cosas de otra manera, me duele.

Y así ha sido desde la primera vez que vi al enano de cabello lavanda. No quería creerlo. Me refiero a que sospechaba que Bulma se había acostado con… ese maniático, pero intenté convencerme de que las cosas podrían resolverse. Que, vamos, todos cometemos errores… ¿_cierto_? La perdonaría, y al tiempo, todo volvería a ser como lo fue los últimos dieciséis años. Era como suponía que sería todo.

La amaba.

Pero Trunks llegó.

Él se convertiría en la fuerza indiscutible que los uniría de por vida, Estuviesen o no dispuestos. Tenían un hijo juntos ahora y no importaba lo que yo sintiera por ella, no podía competir contra eso. Poco después me convertí en "ese humano patético que fue su novio", echado a un lado por el príncipe arrogante que me la robó. Al final, él se quedó con todo y yo con nada. La parte que más me duele es que ni siquiera sé si lo quiere.

Mientras me detengo frente a la Corporación Cápsula, puedo oír cualquier tipo de conmoción salir de la Cámara de Gravedad en el patio. Sin duda, padre e hijo están entrenando para el próximo Torneo de las Artes Marciales, a sólo unas pocas semanas. Otra razón más para agregar a la lista de porqué ni estoy pensando en participar en _éste. _O sea, ¡Puedo sentir sus poderes desde donde estoy!

Salgo del carro y me acerco al lugar, intento no pensar en eso. Pero, en el momento en el que pongo un pie en la puerta, de inmediato soy recibido con una sonrisa muy familiar. —¡Yamcha! Estaba esperando aquí a que llegaras! —es casi como si nunca me hubiese ido. —¿Me trajiste el radar del dragón?

—¡Aquí lo tengo, nena! —Increíble – nos hemos conocido por tanto tiempo; sin embargo, nuestras conversaciones apenas y han cambiado. Ella todavía es "mi" Bulma, incluso si ahora soy sólo su amigo. Aunque debería estar más agradecido por eso. Ella no tuvo que quedarse tan cerca de mí todos estos años. Dios sabe que Vegeta nunca aprobaría que su esposa perdiese el tiempo con un débil como yo. Pero no sé lo que haría si no pudiese visitarla a veces, o pedirle que almorcemos juntos de vez en cuando y sin razón. Ansío esas cosas.

Son todo lo que tengo.

Antes de comenzar a conversar, ese esposo arrogante de ella pasa por la puerta. Estaría mintiendo si no dijera que me siento ligeramente intimidado. ¿_Saben_ de quién estamos hablando?

No nos da el menor reconocimiento además de un resoplido sarcástico dirigido a mí, estoy seguro.

—¿Vegeta, puedes llamar a Trunks? El almuerzo está listo, —le pide animadamente, pese al hecho de haberla ignorado completamente.

—¡Humph! No creo que el mocoso quiera comer en este momento. -

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No estaba entrenando contigo en la Cámara de Gravedad? —se nota que ya está preocupada.

Vegeta está a punto de entrar a la casa antes de siquiera responder a su pregunta. —Está allá tirado en el suelo. Podrías querer limpiarlo primero. -

—¡¿Limpiarlo?! Qué-... —ella interrumpió, soltando todo lo que tenía en las manos para salir corriendo por la puerta hacia el patio. No dudé en seguirla.

Al llegar a la máquina parada en el patio delantero, tiró la puerta. Allí, tirado con la cara al suelo, estaba su hijo de ocho años, cerca de la inconciencia y lloriqueando.

—¡TRUNKS! —nos apresuramos hacia él y le dimos la vuelta. Además de la sangre cayendo por su cara por una nariz rota, parecía que estaba bien. —¿Cariño? ¡Despierta! Por favor, Trunks... —ella rogó, quitándole el cabello lavanda de la cara. Sus ojos fluctuaron por un segundo antes de medio abrirlos para mirarla. Le tomó un segundo decir algo.

—¿M-Mamá...? ¿Dónde está mi papá?

—No te preocupes ahora por eso, cariño. Te llevaremos adentro para limpiarte. —Se gira hacia mí, increíblemente calmada con la situación. Apuesto a que esta no es la primera vez que esto ha pasado. —¿Yamcha, puedes cargarlo? —sin dudarlo, me reclino y lo tomo en mis brazos, ignorando el hecho de que su sangre está manchando mi traje. La verdad no importa mucho ahora.

—¿Tío Yamcha... a-adivina qué? ¡Mi papá va a llevarme al parque! —Sus ojos brillaron con emoción. —¡Lo prometió! ¿S-se fue sin mí?

Obviamente el niño está muy fuera de sí, ¿Pero esas fueron las palabras que se esforzó en decir? Por el rabillo del ojo, puedo ver que Bulma está lista para llorar mientras le respondo.

—Uh... no, campeón. Está adentro. Aunque, ¿por qué no te curamos primero, vale? —le digo suavemente mientras lo llevo dentro de la casa, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para mantenerme neutro por la situación y no maldecir a su padre frente a él.

Después de que Bulma lava su cara y determina que los huesos no necesitan ser recolocados, se marcha para buscar una bolsa de hielo, dejándonos a Trunks y a mí solos por un momento. Es muy perseverante, lo admito. No derramó una sola lágrima en toda esta experiencia.

—¡Tío Yamcha! ¡Le mostré a mi papá que puedo transformarme hoy! ¡Como él! ¡Creo que estaba muy sorprendido! —me dice con entusiasmo. Actúo como si fuera una noticia, aun cuando sé que es capaz de convertirse en super Saiyajin desde el día que pasó hace ya un año. Cuando Bulma intentó decirle a su esposo y no pudo, instintivamente me llamó, pero con todo y que estaba feliz por haber venido a mí, honestamente no entendía por qué lo había hecho. ¡Como si tuviera idea de lo que se hacía en un caso así! Claro que he visto a Gokú y a Gohan, incluso a Vegeta, convertirse, pero probablemente soy la última persona que debió llamar para pedir consejo.

—¡Dijo que me llevaría al parque si era capaz de golpearle en el rostro y _lo hice_! ¿Te dijo? ¿Te dijo cuándo iríamos al parque?

Me quedé completamente mudo. ¿qué le respondes a algo como eso, cuando sabes que la verdad le romperá el corazón? Antes de sacar de la nada una mentira ridícula, Bulma me salva justo en el último segundo.

—Toma, Trunks, —dijo, entregándole una bolsa de hielo del freezer de abajo. —Ponte esto en la cara para la inflamación. ¿Te apetece que te traiga algo? —es una gran madre. Sonrío con el pensamiento.

—¿Dónde está mi papá? ¡Vamos a ir al parque! ¡Él lo dijo! —anunció tan orgullosamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La expresión de Bulma se suavizó ante las palabras de su hijo. Ella ya sabe cuál será su reacción en un minuto.

—Um, cariño. Quizás irás al parque con tu padre otro día, ¿okay? Deberías descansar, —intentó decir, empujándolo con suavidad para acostarlo en la cama. No fue sorprendente que se resistiera, se oyó más persistente que antes.

—¡No, Mamá! ¡Papá me lo prometió! ¡Me dijo que me llevaría al parque por una hora, sólo él y yo! —Trunks intentó salir de la cama, pero antes de poder levantarse, Bulma se arrodilló frente a él, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros pequeños.

—Trunks, tu padre... está ocupado ahora, pero quizás a Goten le encantaría venir a jugar. ¿Qué te parece una pijamada? ¿Te gustaría? —ella mostró la sonrisa más débil que le había visto. Casi de inmediato, por las mejillas del niño comenzaron a caer lágrimas grandes, su rostro estaba a punto de desarmarse.

Odio esto. El imbécil de su esposo no sólo noqueó a su propio hijo, sino que ahora también le está rompiendo el corazón. Por duro que sea para mí mirar a Trunks y que no sea un recordatorio del acto que lo trajo a este mundo, mi corazón se está rompiendo junto al suyo.

Si Trunks fuese mi hijo, las cosas serían diferentes. Sé que sería diez veces mejor padre que Vegeta, tendría lazos afectivos con él como se supone se tienen con los hijos, dándole un ejemplo masculino que poder admirar en lugar de respeto con temor todo el tiempo.

Pienso en cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si Trunks hubiese sido mi hijo… si Bulma fuese mi esposa… si fuésemos la familia que debió ser en lugar de esta.

Pero en vez, soy el que está de sobra. Perdí la oportunidad. La de Bulma, la de Trunks. Mi oportunidad de tener una familia por la que habría hecho lo que sea y amado incondicionalmente. Para que Bulma hubiese tenido un hijo que luciría más como yo, en lugar de ser el vivo retrato de ese imbécil arrogante. En lugar de este corazón vacío en el niño que ahora está sentado frente a nosotros y al borde del llanto.

Anhelo tanto tener una segunda oportunidad por todo esto – para ganar su corazón otra vez – para aferrarme a ella cuando debí hacerlo. En su lugar, obtuve el premio de consolación – el recordatorio constante de que perdí todo lo que siempre quise porque fui demasiado estúpido para pelear por ello.

Después de inventarle una historia de porqué Vegeta no podía llevarlo al parque, Bulma finalmente logró que su hijo se sintiese mejor. Sabe dios cuantas veces habrá hecho esto antes. Llamó a Chichi para que llevara a Goten, y en menos de una hora, el niño volvió a ser el mismo, excepto por lo oscuro y azul bajo sus ojos y alrededor del puente de la nariz.

Mientras camino hasta mi carro después de tomar un café con Bulma, veo que los dos niños están teniendo una pelea de práctica en el patio. ¡Demonios, estoy seguro de que son más fuertes que yo, que Krillin y Gokú cuando eran niños! Ambos se detienen y se ponen derechos cuando me acerco. ¡Es casi una vergüenza cómo _simplemente sé _que saben que son más fuertes que dos yo combinados! ¡Vaya golpe al ego!

—¡Hey niños! ¿qué hay? Escuché que iban a participar en el Tornero, ¿ya están listos?

—¡Seguro! —ambos alardean al unísono. Sonrío por su energía juvenil. ¡_Guao…_ repentinamente me sentí como el Maestro Roshi debe haberse sentido todos esos años!

—Bueno, yo no estoy haciendo nada en este momento… y ya que ustedes han estado entrenando tan duro últimamente …—sus ojos se amplían ante mi iniciativa. —¿Qué les parece si los llevo al parque de diversiones esta noche?

—¡SÍÍÍÍ! —gritan y se emocionan por mi oferta. De inmediato, los dos semi-saiyajin corren simultáneamente hacia la casa para decirle a Bulma a dónde van, gritando y haciendo alharaca como los niños hacen. Pero, de algún modo, no puedo evitar sentir pena por Trunks. _No_ _debería _ser yo quien ilumine así su carita. _No debería _ser yo quien lo haga feliz en este momento, por más que lo desee.

No, su padre debería estar haciendo estas cosas con él, incluso con lo insensible e indiferente que es el bastardo normalmente con su hijo. Me _enorgullecería _ser un padre para Trunks, pero he perdido esa oportunidad.

¡Vegeta no merece como hijo a un niño tan bueno como Trunks y me mata que no sepa cómo tratarlo, o estar agradecido por incluso tener un hijo! En vez, veo cómo es negligente con él y olvida que hay alguien que ocuparía su "puesto real" en un segundo… si solo pudiera. la verdad más dura es saber que yo fui el estúpido que dejó que todo se le fuera de las manos.

_No _cometeré ese error la próxima vez, aun cuando sé que nunca podría tener la oportunidad. ~

* * *

12/11/2012


	3. III

**Mi Segunda Oportunidad**

**Por DjFusion**

**III**

* * *

Con que la mujer me dice que mi hijo quiere ser un guerrero. ¡Ese mocoso no tiene idea de lo que significa ser un guerrero! Mi hijo ha tenido una vida más mimada que una mujer embarazada de la realeza en el planeta Vegeta, y ahora quiere que lo enseñe a ser un "Guerrero Saiyajin"? por su bien, espero que no esté hablando en serio.

¿Con qué derecho piensa que siquiera tiene lo que se necesita para serlo? saber algunas técnicas decentes de combate y que aprendiera a fusionarse con uno de los mocosos de Kakarotto… ¡Eso no significa nada en una batalla real! Eso lo dejó perfectamente en claro cuando públicamente hizo una burla de su herencia peleando contra Majin Boo como ese personaje idiota llamado Gotenks.

¡Argh, no puedo creer que todo eso haya pasado!

Aunque he notado que el niño ha estado perdiendo el tiempo con los dos mocosos de Kakarotto más a menudo. Precisamente ayer, escuché al mayor decirle a mi esposa que aparentemente Kakarotto no cree que yo pueda seguir entrenándolo, así que ha estado tomando la responsabilidad de incluirlo en sus sesiones diarias sin sentido. Incluso comentó que le parece que mi hijo de diez años es incluso más poderoso que la versión del futuro que vino a advertirnos sobre los androides. Lo dudo, y escupo al pensamiento de ese idiota enseñándole algo a _mi _hijo. Es lo último que necesito – que Trunks comience a pelear con todos esas clases de "emociones" y "sentimientos". ¿Qué viene después?

Los Saiyajin de verdad pelean con orgullo, no toda esa basura que Kakarotto predica… pero supongo que un soldado de tercera clase que nunca puso un pie en su planeta natal no sabe nada al respecto, ¿Cierto? Si no fuese por el hecho de que este planeta ha vivido prácticamente sin amenazas estos últimos años, Trunks se hubiese desarrollado como un guerrero formativo para la fecha. Pero por ese estilo de vida cómodo a la cual está tan acostumbrado, ha perdido severamente esa experiencia para la supervivencia que convierte a un niño en un guerrero.

Quizá es tiempo de cambiar eso…

...

Encuentro al niño en su cuarto, otra vez puliendo esa espada ridícula que le regalaron por centésima vez. Dios, espero que no le dé por cargar esa cosa a todas partes como solía hacerlo Kakarotto con ese estúpido Bo. Aclaro mi garganta, esperando al menos hacerlo saltar.

—¡Vamos a campo abierto mañana, así que levántate temprano! ¿Entendido? —como lo sospechaba, dejé al niño mudo. Parpadea un par de veces antes de abrir la boca.

—¡O-Okay, papá! —por quién sabe qué razón, comenzó a sonreír. ¿Pensaba que estaba bromeando? —¿En serio? ¿Sólo tú y yo? ¿A entrenar?

_¿Qué?_ ¡Ahora parece más encantado ante la propuesta! ¿Cree que vamos a salir para jugar o a lo que sea que normalmente hace con el otro mocosito que siempre lleva pegado?

—¡Levántate temprano! ¡Nos vamos a las seis! —me marcho por la puerta antes de recibir su respuesta. Francamente, no quiero verlo. El niño se ha entusiasmado demasiado con el entrenamiento serio de un tiempo para acá, aun cuando no es lo que quiero hacer con él.

Verás, si hay algo que he aprendido de ese Saiyajin idiota y simplón, es que tienes que exigirte hasta partirte en dos – hasta que recibes un ultimátum para sobrevivir con el fin de liberar tu poder escondido. Me pasó en el espacio cuando estaba entrenando para convertirme en súper Saiyajin. Le pasó a Gohan en el Torneo de Cell. Sé que le pasará a Trunks mañana.

¡Les mostraré a todos quien puede entrenar a su propio hijo!

Mientras camino por el pasillo, puedo oír a mi hijo hablando por teléfono con ese amigo suyo, hablando sin parar sobre lo "divertido" que será el día de mañana. ¿_Divertido_? A pesar de la capacidad mental que tiene su madre, el muchacho no es precisamente el más listo de su clase. Me pregunto de dónde vendrá, porque definitivamente de mi lado no es.

...

Incluso antes de levantarme de la cama – sepan que me levanto muy temprano para los estándares de la Tierra – puedo oír que el mocoso yo está despierto y corriendo por toda la casa como si hubiese una maldita fiesta. Déjame adivinar, ¡Ni siquiera durmió! Me alisto y bajo por las escaleras para verlo comiendo cereal en uno de esos tazones que la mujer usa para cocinar.

Cruzo los brazos y pongo el tono de voz más áspero. —¡Vamos! ¡No voy a desperdiciar más tiempo del que tengo contigo! —Eso debería calmarlo, aunque estoy un poco sorprendido cuando de hecho, funciona.

Se pone firme, estira las bandas alrededor de sus muñecas, intentando parecer muy oficial esta "salida padre e hijo" que cree tengo planeada. Después de tragarse la comida con un sonoro eructo, muestra esa misma sonrisa detestable que pone la prole de Kakarotto. El hecho de que esté remotamente feliz por esto me enfurece.

Comienzo a salir por la puerta y le grito tan pronto como noto que todavía está estupefacto en la mesa de la cocina. —¡Trunks! ¡YA!

...

Al momento de llegar al mismo claro de siempre en el bosque que lo he entrenado esporádicamente en los últimos diez años, establezco una distancia entre nosotros y comienzo. No me interesa calentar – no se tiene el tiempo para hacerlo en una batalla real, ¿Así que por qué malcriarlo ahora? Sin advertencia, elevo mi poder hasta alcanzar la fase dos, casi asustando hasta los huesos a mi hijo. Solo le tomó un segundo seguir mi ejemplo y transformarse en súper Saiyajin también, aunque no es tan dinámico como yo.

No le doy la oportunidad para respirar antes de darle un golpe fuerte en su rostro petulante, haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero. —¡Presta atención, mocoso!

Trunks se cubre la boca con la mano y se limpia una mancha de sangre. Por quien sabe qué razón, la mira estupefacto por un segundo, como si nunca antes la hubiese visto. Corro hacia él y lo pateo en ángulo recto en el pecho. —¿Crees que un enemigo esperará hasta que te limpies el rostro? ¡LEVÁNTATE!

Pero para mi completa sorpresa, se sacude, levanta y me mira con una sonrisa. ¡_Una maldita y verdadera sonrisa_! ¿Acaso piensa que esto es un juego?

—¡Okay, Papá! ¡Estoy listo! —dice, como si le _entusiasmara _ser tirado al suelo. Quizá el mocoso sea más resistente de lo que pensé. —¡Muéstrame como ser un Saiyajin! ¡Uno _verdadero_… como tú!

Las palabras debieron haberme complacido, supongo. Pero me molestan cada vez más por su desprecio total a ponerse serio con lo que intento hacer. ¡No sonríes en una batalla y desde luego no intentas adular! Es hora de dar un paso más y quitar de su cara esa sonrisa con otra bofetada de realidad.

Me acerqué a él de nuevo, pero esta vez contrarrestó. Incluso a su edad, me sorprende mucho lo creativo e improvisado que puede ser en una pelea. Lo seguí así por un rato, pegando golpes devastadores por todo su cuerpo, pero mentiría si no digo que él también me dio unos muy buenos.

Noto la mirada en sus ojos. Está intentando demostrarme algo – obligarme a ver algo en él. Recuerdo que una vez tuve esa mirada en mis ojos, en el palacio entrenando con mi padre. Era tan pequeño en aquel entonces, pero recuerdo que mi padre me presionaba – me forzaba a ser más fuerte. Ahora sé lo que intentaba hacer, pero no en aquella época. Él quería que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a Freezer algún día – que me convirtiera en el Legendario Súper Saiyajin que siempre me dijo que sería. Quería que estuviera muy orgulloso de mí.

Me enfurece que nunca llegase a ver en lo que me convertí.

Me enfoco nuevamente en lo que estaba haciendo y miro hacia abajo para ver a Trunks sobre sus manos y rodillas, con una mueca de dolor a mis pies, agarrándose un costado, con su brazo envuelto alrededor del diafragma. Debí golpearlo con mucha fuerza cuando estaba distraído con mis pensamientos, y por como luce, parece que su brazo está dislocado por la manera como está colgando. No solo eso, su pelo ya no está tan dorado como cuando empezamos, ahora está teñido de sangre.

¡Mira! No tiene ni un poco de instinto de combate – ya ha bajado la guardia y ahora le muestra sus heridas al enemigo. Lo tomo por la muñeca y lo levanto para exponer sus costillas amoratadas, causando que soltara un quejido por lo bajo.

—¡NUNCA le muestres tu debilidad al enemigo! ¡¿Qué crees que pasará cuando LO APROVECHE?! —le grito, cuando comienzo a golpearlo con fuerza, pegándole en el costado una y otra vez hasta que puedo sentir los huesos rompiéndose bajo mi puño para darle una lección. Apenas y hace el esfuerzo de contraatacar, aun cuando su único brazo libre está dislocado y casi inútil. Su cuerpo colapsa ante mi puño. Pero aun cuando cada golpe y patada que le doy lo obliga a gritar, la explosión de poder que estoy esperando no llega.

Termino mi ejemplo y lo tiro al suelo. Al menos aprendió. No obstante, apenas lo suelto, cae de rodillas y comienza a vomitar. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué es tan débil?

—¡LEVÁNTATE! ¡Levántate y pelea, descerebrado! ¡Un guerrero no se rinde y espera la muerte en batalla! ¿ME OYES? —su falta de fuerza y resistencia me asquea. Ningún hijo mío – el hijo de un guerrero de clase alta – será así de blando, un cobarde en una pelea. Escucho su respiración por un momento, aguda y descontrolada antes de, de alguna manera, lograr ponerse de rodillas. Está temblando o tiene espasmos, si no lo conociera mejor, diría que está a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—Po-Por favor, Lo… si-siento. Ya qui-quiero parar. Me duele…

—¡A Freezer no le importaba cuando le decía eso! ¡Él no le mostraba compasión a NADA! ¡Él disfrutaba oír que le rogaran desesperados por la vida, sólo para quitarla sin misericordia! —puedo sentir mi poder aumentar. —¡DEFIÉNDETE! ¡CONTRAATACA! ¿Esto es lo que harás en batalla, Trunks? ¿ESTO? ¡¿Te rendirás y morirás?!

Trunks se sujeta a mi mano, ahogando las palabras como un niño humano y llorón. —Ya no-no quiero pelear, papá… por favor… qui-quiero volver a la casa. -

Siento que mi sangre comienza a hervir. Ni siquiera puedo ver bien. No voy a ceder ante su debilidad infantil como cada vez que he intentado entrenarlo. Quiero que libere ya su maldito poder. ¡No voy a dudar en golpearlo inconscientemente hasta lograrlo!

Tomo sus brazos, los aparto hacia los lados y lo halo hacia mí para que escuche. Se muerde los labios y le corre sangre en un intento desesperado para no gritar otra vez. ¿O quizá está intentando no llorar? Estoy tan molesto, sólo puedo alcanzar a decir las palabras entre dientes.

—¡NUNCA RUEGUES POR TU VIDA! ¡NUNCA! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡Estás deshonrando a tu raza y todo lo que significa ser un Saiyajin!

Está tosiendo sangre. Me cae en el rostro. —¡Pa-papá, por por favor detente. Yo… n-no puedo… por favor… me estás las-lastimando! —no sé si lo que cae por sus mejillas son lágrimas o sudor.

—¡¿Crees que a Freezer le importaba que estaba lastimándome?! ¡¿Que le importó un carajo que yo sólo fuese un niño y que no sabía lo que era "aprender tu lugar"?! ¿Sabes qué clase de humillación es esa? ¿LO SABES? ¿RESPÓNDEME?

Lo recuerdo todo. Estaba rogando por mi vida – para que se detuviera, que me soltara. Me dolía tanto y yo sólo lo dejé destruir la vida que se suponía que tenía sin contraatacar. ¡Ni siquiera lo intenté! ¡¿Por qué diablos no lo hice?!

Todavía puedo sentir los golpes en mi cara, una y otra, y otra vez. Puedo verme en su habitación real en la nave. A ese niño ensangrentado en sus garras, gritando por un padre que nunca vendría.

Perdí la compostura.

Quiero que Freezer esté vivo otra vez. Quiero hacerlo pedazos y hacerle pagar todo lo que me hizo. Mató a mi padre – a mi raza – mi planeta. ¡Sólo tenía cinco años! Era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que era una muerte real – que eso significaba que iba a tener que pelear solo el resto de mi vida – que nadie me salvaría y que era muy débil para hacer algo solo. Me detesto por permitir que todo eso pasara. Quiero regresar. Quiero ver a ese niño estúpido que estaba demasiado asustado para defenderse.

Pude sentir como algo dentro de mí se rompió.

_El llanto contenido, abriéndose camino para escapar._

—¡Contraataca! ¡Maldita sea CONTRAATACA! ¡¿Por qué estás dejando que esto te pase?!

_El sonido de dolor por ruptura, un cuerpo es tirado al suelo. Jadeos, gritos silenciosos que nadie oye._

—¡No lo escuchaste! ¡Se suponía que serías más fuerte! Maldición, ¿Por qué estás dejando que esto te pase?

_Dientes expulsados. Sangre salpicando bajo un débil llanto._

—¡Nadie va a salvarte, muchacho estúpido! ¡Se suponía que tenías que salvarte! ¡Estás aceptando todo lo que te hace al no contraatacar! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiere!

_El golpe de un puño húmedo en un rostro ensangrentado. Una, y otra, y otra vez._

_Eventualmente, ya no hay más resistencia, más gritos. No hay más llanto._

...

Ya ni siquiera sé dónde estoy.

...

Abro los ojos.

Estoy inspeccionado el acantilado, no muy lejos del claro. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí. Mi mente es atacada por tantos recuerdos que jamás quería volver a recordar– pensar en cómo mi padre me dijo que creía en mí cuando me fui a dormir una noche antes de morir… escuchar a ese niño llorando solo y asustado en las entrañas de la nave de Freezer porque era el único que quedaba – porque sabía que por el resto de su vida sería esclavizado por la mano implacable del mismísimo Freezer.

_Quería _ser fuerte, pero no pude serlo. No sabía cómo. Sólo era un niño.

Ahora pienso en otro niño llorando. Solo en su habitación esa noche mientras pasaba en silencio por su puerta. La mujer me dijo que se había convertido ese día, pero no le creí. Creo que _no quise _hacerlo. Pero ahí estaba, solo en su cama, posiblemente asustado hasta los huesos porque nadie estaba allí para ayudarlo – nadie que pudiera entender lo increíblemente doloroso que es la primera transformación y enseñarle como controlarla.

Puedo oírlo otra vez, después de la primera vez que de hecho lo vi con mis propios ojos, burlándome para que me golpeara, solo para terminar haciéndolo yo. Yo solo… quería ver su poder. No podía creer que _mi _hijo de ocho años era un Súper Saiyajin, después de haberme tomado toda una vida lograr lo mismo. Yo no quería golpearlo. Solo fue un reflejo. Y siendo honesto, no creí que _quisiera _ir al parque después de todo eso. pero la verdad es que tampoco creo que habría sido capaz de verlo.

Debí estar orgulloso de mi hijo, pero en su lugar, lo lastimé.

Mi mente sigue inundada de recuerdos a todas esas veces en que lo ignoré y eché a un lado repetidamente, pero él nunca se rindió, cierto? En todos estos años, mi hijo ha demostrado más valentía que cualquier otro niño Saiyajin que haya visto, nunca sucumbió ante el miedo al intentar salvar a su planeta y a mí de un enemigo como Majin Boo. ¡Alcanzó la cima de nuestra raza a una edad que debió ser completamente imposible, y sobrepasó todo lo que jamás sería capaz de hacer incluso al doble de su edad! Es poderoso, tenaz, valiente… todo lo que siempre imaginé en _mi hijo – _el hijo del Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin – sería. Pero no obstante, aún lo rechazo.

Debería odiar a Freezer por toda la tortura que me infringió, pero yo le hago lo mismo a Trunks a diario y él _todavía_ me da su cariño incondicional a cambio, a pesar de ser tratado con tanta crueldad.

_¿En qué me convierte eso?_

Miro mis guantes ensangrentados, dándome cuenta de que la sangre en ellos es la mía, aun si proviene de otro. Aprieto los puños y cierro los ojos. Mi voz apenas se oye. —Trunks, vamos, regresemos a la casa. -

No hay respuesta.

Miro alrededor para ubicarlo, pero no está cerca. ¿A dónde fue? Recorro el área con la vista y lo encuentro exactamente donde debimos haber quedado, aún boca abajo en una trinchera. No creo poder soportarlo si está llorando.

Bajo con cuidado de las rocas y me dirijo al claro donde él yace en el suelo. El sol del mediodía está comenzando a calentar. —¿Trunks? Vamos ya. Regresemos. -

No me responde. Ni siquiera se mueve.

Siento un nudo comenzar a formarse en mi garganta mientras me acerco para ver el charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo inerte. _Oh por dios, no…_

Me arrodillo, ladeo su cara y me horrorizo, apenas puedo notar que es mi hijo. Su rostro está tan golpeado y amoratado, que difícilmente es reconocible. Ni siquiera parece él, excepto por un mechón de cabello lavanda que no está bañado en sangre. Su ki es tan débil, que ni siquiera estoy seguro si lo tiene.

—¡TRUNKS! ¡TRUNKS! ¡Mírame! ¡TRUNKS! —lo sacudo, pero su cuerpo no responde. —¡TRUNKS! —entro en un total pánico ante la idea de, en medio de mi ceguera de ira, haber matado a mi único hijo.

_¡Piensa, rápido!_

Lo alzo en brazos e inmediatamente vuelo hacia el único lugar donde sé que puedo ir, y tanto como odie admitirlo, con la única persona que puede ayudarme en este momento. Mientras aumento a la velocidad máxima, sosteniéndolo, me doy cuenta de lo extraño que se siente tener abrazado a mi hijo.

...

—¡KAKAROTTO! ¡SAL DE INMEDIATO! —grito mientras me acerco a la casa y toco suelo, Trunks aún está en mis brazos. La casa es tan pequeña, que posiblemente la hubiese perdido si no fuese por el inconfundible ki que sale de ella.

¡Genial, los tres están allí!

—¡KAKAROTTO!

No le toma más de un segundo salir. Digo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le pedí ayuda a alguien, específicamente a él? Imagino que eso haría correr a cualquiera, sino por pura curiosidad. Sus ojos de inmediato miran el cuerpo ensangrentado en mis brazos y se tornan del color más blanco que haya visto en mi vida. ¡Perfecto! Tantas veces que he querido que se calle, y _ahora_ se quedó sin palabras.

—¡No te quedes ahí, idiota! ¡AYÚDAME!

Apenas puede hablar. —¿V-Vegeta... qué-, cómo pasó esto?

Antes de ser capaz de arrancarle la cabeza por estar paralizado ante una situación tan nefasta, sus dos mocosos salen corriendo de la casa para ver lo que está pasando. Al menos no les tomó tanto tiempo reaccionar.

—¡TRUNKS! ¡NO! ¡¿Qué le ha hecho?! —grita el más pequeño, acusándome de inmediato de hacer esto… no es que deba pensar distinto. Gohan corre tras él y lo sostiene desde atrás, dándole una batalla para mantenerlo bajo control. —¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Trunks necesita mi ayuda! ¡_Nnnn_... Gohan, POR… FAVOR …SUÉLTAME!

Kakarotto por fin sale de su shock inicial y rápidamente le pide a Gohan que traiga una semilla del ermitaño de la casa, sosteniendo a su hijo menor e histérico mientras él no está. Incluso Kakarotto tiene que agarrarlo fuertemente.

—¡Escúchame, Goten... mírame! Trunks va a estar bien. ¿Okay? Necesito que te calmes, —le dice en un tono sorprendentemente severo. El niño comienza a llorar. Veo como mi contraparte Saiyajin abraza a su hijo que llora contra su pecho, masajeando gentilmente su espalda y asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien – que Trunks es fuerte y que se iba a poner bien tan pronto como comiera la semilla.

Miro a Trunks, tendido sin vida en mis brazos, sangrando y apenas reconocible y pienso en lo que hice cuando _mi hijo_ estaba asustado y llorando...

Golpearlo más fuerte hasta ponerlo al borde de la muerte.

Vuelvo a mirar el momento afectuoso entre padre e hijo frente a mí, y recibo una mirada de Kakarotto que no había visto en años. No desde nuestra última batalla. En ese entonces, no recuerdo haberme sentido tan rebajado. intento en vano explicar mis acciones, aun cuando no hay nada que pueda decir para justificar _esto._

Mi voz suena adormecida. —Yo-yo quería presionarlo. Quería que… que contraatacara. Que no le temiera a su enemigo...

—¡NUNCA te atacaría, Vegeta. Te quiere! Tú no eres su enemigo. ¡_Eres su padre!_

No puedo ni mirarlo. Me siento muerto por dentro.

En segundos, Gohan sale volando de la casa con la semilla en la mano. Pongo a Trunks en el pasto y levanto su cabeza, rezando en silencio que esto sea suficiente.

—¡Dámela YA! —le exijo.

—Pero, tiene que tragarla…

—SÓLO DÁMELA! —se la quito al mayor de la mano, la muerdo para cortarla en dos y la meto dentro de su boca. Me estremezco cuando puedo sentir que ha perdido la mayoría de los dientes. Las empujo tan adentro como puedo, y observo atentamente cualquier señal de que esté funcionando.

Esperamos.

Pasa un minuto.

Otro.

De repente, Trunks comienza a jadear en búsqueda de aire, tose sangre que había estado atascada en sus pulmones por el daño que causé. Su cuerpo convulsiona con violencia, intentando desesperadamente sanarse, pero no parece haber mucha diferencia físicamente.

—¿Por qué no sanó por completo? ¡La semilla del ermitaño debería funcionar mejor que esto! —grito, queriendo saber por qué su cuerpo aún se ve tan destrozado.

—Esa semilla es muy vieja, Vegeta. No he ido con Karin a buscar nuevas desde Majin Boo. No creo que lo sanará completamente. Sus heridas… son muy graves…—Kakarotto dice, como si no supiera cuan herido está mi hijo. Obviamente no hay nada más que pueda hacer por él.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Cojo a Trunks, quien aún tiembla y escupe sangre y vuelo de regreso a la Capital del Oeste. Ni siquiera me despido. No importa.

Llevo a mi hijo a la casa y a su habitación. La mujer no está, al menos me dará la oportunidad de limpiarlo antes de que lo vea. ¡Solo puedo imaginarme la ira que esto va a desatar! Lo pongo en su cama para desgarrarle la ropa y repentinamente siento nauseas cuando tengo la primera vista completa de lo que le he hecho – el costado derecho de su torso está cubierto de verdugones púrpuras de la misma talla de mi puño y su brazo – a pesar de ya no estar roto – todavía necesita atención. Apenas puedo mirar.

Entro al baño y traigo una toalla húmeda para comenzar a limpiarle la sangre y la tierra. Una vez que limpio la mayoría del desastre, noto, para mi alivio, que casi todas las heridas en su piel han sanado, quedando sólo los moretones hinchados en su cara y cuerpo junto con un puñado de dientes faltantes. Termino de limpiarlo lo mejor que puedo y le pongo las sábanas para mantenerlo tibio hasta que Bulma regrese. Deseo poder decir que sabía lo que hacía hasta este momento, pero nunca había tenido que lidiar con heridas tan severas sin la ayuda del Tanque de Recuperación o de Dendé.

Tiene mucho dolor, se nota. Aún está inconsciente y no ha abierto los ojos, pero creo que no quiero que lo haga. No sé cómo reaccionará cuando me vea.

No sé cómo reaccionaré cuando me vea.

...

Por las próximas semanas, me encuentro evitando la casa tanto como puedo, pasando casi todo el tiempo solo en el bosque. Entreno, pienso, me pregunto cómo se resolverá todo…

Las pocas veces que regreso a la casa, es casi insoportable. Si no es por las miradas asesinas de mi esposa, es a la hora de cenar, al mirar el rostro casi desfigurado frente a mí por ser incapaz de decirle algo… o al pasar por su habitación en el medio de la noche para escucharlo llorar silenciosamente en su almohada en medio de la oscuridad.

Esta es mi tortura.

En algún momento, durante todo esto, me di cuenta de que dejé de oír la determinada vocecita que siempre me rogaba que lo entrenara… que pasara tiempo con él. Mi hijo ya no golpea ilusionado y a todas horas la puerta de la Cámara de Gravedad para que lo deje entrar y el entusiasmo que alguna vez se veía en su rostro juvenil lentamente se desvaneció y convirtió en la misma expresión de ese joven que recuerdo desde hace tantos años.

Creo que ha estado entrenando con Goten estos días, o eso asumo. Ya no me habla de eso como solía hacerlo – siempre me decía lo que hacían o lo que aprendía – pero no hago exactamente el esfuerzo de preguntar. Apenas puedo verlo, mucho menos decirle algo.

Extraño al niño al que estaba muy acostumbrado a tener siempre tan cerca.

Últimamente me encuentro pensando mucho en mi hijo de esa otra línea de tiempo. Lo intentó todo para complacerme y no hice más que ignorarlo, sin importar cuánto me impresionaba. ¡Me quedé allí y vi como Cell lo mataba y no hice _nada _para salvarlo! – quise una segunda oportunidad – ser un padre para mi hijo poderoso – para decirle que estaba orgulloso de él en lugar de dejarlo morir.

Y _recibí _esa segunda oportunidad. Me dije que todo sería diferente para Trunks conmigo presente – que lo entrenaría y lo haría más fuerte y poderoso, incluso más que los hijos de Kakarotto.

Incluso después de recibir la oportunidad de regresar a este mundo, _seguí _pensando que podía cambiar por él. En el momento de mi sacrificio, fue cuando más me arrepentí. Pero aun así, le fallé. Olvidé qué clase de padre debí ser la primera vez, el mismo que _yo_tanto anhelaba cuando era un niño. Pero cuando de verdad lo pienso, me pregunto si en realidad Trunks alguna vez quiso ser un guerrero. Quizá solo quería hacerme sentir orgulloso de la única manera que sabía, ¡Y hasta eso le negué!

...

Meses… años pasan mientras veo como Trunks crece y se convierte en un hombre fuerte, ya no es el niño entusiasmado que siempre estaba a mi lado, aunque no lo noté hasta que fue muy tarde. Quiero una segunda oportunidad para ser su padre – para decirle que estoy orgulloso de él otra vez y que era demasiado testarudo para decírselo tantas otras veces. He notado que sus habilidades en el combate no son lo que debería para este momento, pero nuevamente, supongo que tampoco es el mismo hijo que solía tener.

De vez en cuando puedo ver la decepción en sus ojos – la decepción de mí – pero nunca intenté arreglar las cosas como se debía. No creo poder. Incluso después de una vida entera entrenándome para ser más fuerte y poderoso, todavía soy demasiado débil para luchar por la vida que se supone que tengo…

Perdí mi segunda oportunidad con Trunks, fracasé otra vez en protegerlo del enemigo.

Sólo que esta vez, el enemigo era yo. ~

* * *

17/11/2012


	4. IV

**Mi Segunda Oportunidad**

**Por DjFusion**

**IV**

* * *

Golpe. Caída. Patada. Otro Golpe.

Contrarresta. Barrida. Golpe. Bloqueo.

_¡Maldición!_

Codazo. Evasión. Bloqueo. Otra vez bloqueo.

Gancho Circular. Gancho. Contragolpe. Patada.

¡Conexión!

Giro. Traspié. Caída.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto más satisfecho por haberle golpeado algo que preocupado por haberlo lastimado. Después de todo, este fue el primer resultado que uno de los dos tuvo en todo el día. Lo deshizo con facilidad.

—No, —mi homólogo responde rápidamente, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de la boca. Ve el manchón en el reverse de su mano, luego me mira con dureza.

—Hey, debiste verlo venir. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Esperar a que te quitaras? —medio bromeo. Últimamente, tener combates de entrenamiento se ha vuelto casi inútil porque hemos estado en el cuerpo y la mente del otro. Sé sus reacciones. Él conoce mis reflejos. Es como intentar pelear con tu otra parte.

Bueno, de hecho... era _exactamente _lo que estábamos intentando hacer.

—Pensé que te lo tomarías con calma hoy, Trunks. No tenías que golpear con _tanta _fuerza, —reprime una risilla, pero sabía que no hablaba en serio desde el comienzo. He conocido a ese niño toda mi vida. No hay nada que ninguno de los dos no conozca del otro. No en este punto. Camino a donde él está recostado con las manos en la grama. Masajeándose el labio inferior que ya comienza a inflamarse.

Le ofrezco una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. —Vamos, terminamos por hoy. Te llevaré a tu casa. ¿_Necesitas_ que te dé ventaja? —sonrío con una pizca de sarcasmo, recibiendo una mirada siniestra en respuesta. Estamos tan cómodos con el otro que ni siquiera es necesaria una respuesta.

Hoy cumplo trece años. Goten tendrá doce aproximadamente en una semana. Es increíble lo similares que somos excepto por la pequeña diferencia de edad y las características físicas – ambos vemos el mundo con los mismos ojos. Ambos podemos derretir el vidrio y aplastar rocas con solo nuestras manos. Ambos nacimos con cola. Tú sabes… las cosas que hacen a dos niños los mejores amigos.

Excepto porque hay una diferencia ahora, una que recuerdo dolorosamente cada vez que nos vemos.

Como hoy.

Mientras nos acercamos a su casa humilde escondida en lo profundo del bosque, aislada por kilómetros en toda dirección, podemos ver a Gokú saliendo para recibirnos. El hombre nunca está totalmente ajeno al paradero de sus hijos o de lo que están haciendo en algún momento dado. Me pregunto si es necesariamente algo bueno. Aterrizamos en el patio mientras él deja una pila enorme de leña a sus pies, casi del tamaño de un bosque pequeño. Se acerca a nosotros con una cálida sonrisa, sin titubear ni un poco por demostrar abiertamente frente a mí su afecto paterno a su hijo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento, muchachos? —pregunta, alborotando el cabello salvaje de Goten haciendo un caos más grande con él. Nota el labio inflamado de su hijo, sosteniendo su barbilla para echarle un mejor vistazo. —Veo que el cumpleañero te dio un buen golpe hoy, ¿Eh? —Yo sonrío.

—…Sólo porque sabía que Chibi no lo esperaba. —Bueno, eso es cierto.

—Goten, ¿Por qué no entras para que tu madre te limpie? —suena tan interesado. Me recuerdo otra vez que no debo sentir resentimiento porque mi mejor amigo tenga lo que yo no.

Veo como Gokú le da una palmada en la espalda a su hijo para que entre a la casa, haciendo algún comentario tonto acerca de que su madre quizá iba a estar más preocupada por la tierra en sus zapatos que por la sangre en su rostro. Finjo reír – el papá de Goten puede tener el humor más borde algunas veces.

Se acerca un par de pasos, interesado genuinamente en hablarme por quien sabe qué razón. —Dime Trunks, ¿Qué han planeado tú y Goten para tu decimotercer cumpleaños?

—Bueno, creo que Goten y yo vamos a ir al cine, y después mis padres nos van a llevar a…—me siento estúpido mintiéndole.. —digo, mi mama y yo, bueno…—simplemente me callo, notando que me estoy acorralando. No es necesario fingir, pero sé que ya no tengo que decir nada más; puedo ver por su mirada que está muy claro que él sabe lo que intento esconder.

—Sabes, Trunks, eres un niño muy fuerte para la edad que tienes. De hecho, no creo que ni Gohan ni yo fuésemos tan poderosos como tú cuando teníamos tu edad, ¿Lo sabías? —ese es su intento obvio por cambiar el tema, supongo.

—Gracias. —¿Me importa?

—Está muy orgulloso de ti, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

No quiero hablar de eso.

—Sí, lo sé. Todos me lo dicen. —quizá eso se oyó un poco sarcástico, pero odio oír cosas como estas del Mejor Padre del Mundo. ¿Qué sabe él lo que es ser negligente? Últimamente, siento que Gokú ha sido más un padre para mí de lo que lo ha sido el mío. Me pregunto si siempre habría sido así de haber estado presente desde que éramos pequeños.

Incluso desde donde estamos, podemos oír la voz de Chichi comenzando a reñirle a su hijo más pequeño por ensuciar de barro el piso de la cocina, como es esperado. Gokú ríe en voz baja. —¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Goten a sobrevivir de su madre? Voy a ir a buscar el resto de la madera. —me pone una mano en la cabeza, venciendo a mi padre en el departamento de contacto físico con un solo toque. —Eres un gran chico, Trunks, y siempre serás parte de nuestra familia. —Creo que lo dice para hacerme sentir mejor, pero sólo lo empeora.

—Gracias, Gokú. —digo mirando el suelo con una sonrisa débil y me dirijo a la casa.

Sabes, en los últimos años, me he dado cuenta de que entrenar ya no es importante para mí. Goten todavía lo hace todas las mañanas al amanecer con su hermano o papá, pero yo no lo he tomado en serio desde… quién sabe desde cuándo.

No, es mentira. Yo _sé_ desde cuándo.

Me encuentro pasando menos y menos tiempo en mi casa. Goten y yo andamos juntos todo el tiempo, probablemente más de lo que solíamos, pero entrenar ya no es lo primero en mi lista de prioridades. No puedo recordar lo último que aprendí fuera de la rutina insulsa de entrenamiento que tengo con mi amigo y estoy consciente del hecho de que no me estoy haciendo más fuerte, ¿pero me importa?

No, quizá no.

Hacemos otras cosas, de niños normales, de las que había olvidado que los niños hacemos. Ahora solo pienso en ser un niño normal todo el tiempo. Como sería si fuese un terrícola completo, o como si nunca me hubiese involucrado en las artes marciales para empezar, o como si fuese a la escuela como todos los demás y no tener que mantenerme como un secreto para el resto del mundo... o quizá lo que hubiese sido no haber tenido al Príncipe de los Saiyajin como mi padre. ¿Sería mi vida diferente? ¿Habría salido algo más de la nada para hacer mi vida más miserable de lo que ya es?

Mi madre me habló del torneo de Cell – como hubo una versión futura de mí proveniente de otra línea de tiempo que vino a ayudar. La verdad no le creí hasta que me mostró una foto de mí hace unos años, y déjame decirte, ¡Es extraño mirarte a ti mismo unos años mayor! Creo que tenía diecisiete, quizá dieciocho en ella, pero me veía tan triste. Mi mama dijo que todos en _su _línea de tiempo estaban muertos, incluso Gokú y Gohan; que él había sido el único superviviente de los androides, convirtiéndose en ese guerrero curtido para poder sobrevivir. Estoy seguro de que _ese _era el hijo que mi padre deseaba seguir teniendo, no a mí. Llevaba una armadura Saiyajin en la foto. Creo que eso dice suficiente.

Así que supongo que eso significa que el _otro _yo nunca creció con mi padre. Me pregunto si alguna vez deseó hacerlo. Espero que no. Ha tenido una mejor vida. No tiene que llegar a su casa todas las noches para ver como su propio padre lo ignora y evita. No tiene que ser recordado todos los días que se ve en el espejo que su cabello lavanda y ojos azules no hacen más que servir como un recordatorio de que los _verdaderos _Saiyajin no tienen semejantes colores. Los hijos de Gokú se ven como Saiyajin. ¿Por qué tenía que verme como un fenómeno? Me pregunto si de haber tenido cabello y ojos oscuros mi padre me habría odiado menos, ¿Estaría orgulloso de mí en lugar de estar avergonzado? ¿Pensaría finalmente que soy su hijo?

Pienso en cuando Goten y yo salvamos a mi padre de Majin Buu, y puedo recordarlo decir algo sobre estar orgulloso de mí, no mucho después. ¿Lo dijo porque quería tener la consciencia limpia antes de morir? ¿Para así poder sentirse mejor antes de sacrificar su vida? ¿Para fingir que de verdad le importaba un poco aunque fuese una vez? Siempre pienso en lo que hubiese pasado de no haber muerto después de decir eso, me pregunto si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes esa vez.

Tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina y veo como Chichi limpia el resto de la sangre del rostro de su hijo con una de bola de algodón empapada de alcohol, quejándose de esto y aquello, como siempre. Gokú terminó de cargar el resto de la leña y la deja en la puerta antes de acercarse a Goten y poner una mano poderosa en su hombro. Comienza a rememorar como las cosas nunca cambian, o algo así. Ni siquiera sé si estaba hablando de nosotros o qué. Mi mente está en otra parte.

Mientras observo a su pequeña familia, conversando como éstas lo hacen, pienso en lo afortunado que es Goten. Puedo recordar cuando éramos pequeños de verdad y como solía llorar en las noches cuando hacíamos pijamadas porque él quería conocer a su padre y no podía. Siempre acostumbraba estar celoso porque _yo _tenía un papá y él no.

Estaba tan orgulloso de tener uno en aquella época, uno que era poderoso y me prometía entrenarme algún día. Fanfarroneaba ante todos lo grandioso que era mi papá, como era el hombre más poderoso de todo el universo, y _yo _era su hijo. Supongo que no sabía lo que decía. Mi padre era principalmente el modelo masculino más importante para mí en aquel entonces y en lo que respectaba a mí, era el mejor.

No fue hasta que el papá de Goten regresó del Otro Mundo que me di cuenta de que buena parte de la relación con mi padre estaba basada en mis propias mentiras que comencé a creerlo. Intenté encubrirlo. Creo que lo sigo haciendo a veces. Pero sigue el hecho de que mi padre no es nadie comparado con Gokú, o cualquier otro padre, de hecho. Nunca sería el poderoso hijo Saiyajin que siempre quiso. Solo sería una carga – una puñalada de decepción y nada más, no importa cuánto me esfuerce.

Ahora lo sé.

¿Todavía me entristece?

Ya no lo sé. Toda mi vida fue construida en torno a matarme por su atención, y una vez que desistí, me sentí más vacío por dentro – es como si una parte de mí que realmente nunca estuvo hubiese muerto. Quiero a mi mamá, a Goten. Pero de algún modo, ellos nunca llenarán ese vacío.

Una vez dije – bueno, mi versión del futuro dijo – que más que nada, quería conocer como era su padre y como hubiese sido ser su hijo, aunque sea por un día. Yamcha me lo contó.

Bueno, la verdad no creo que valga la pena tanto sufrimiento averiguarlo.

**F I N****  
**


End file.
